


All I Need

by loonely_imagination



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonely_imagination/pseuds/loonely_imagination
Summary: Beca has always wondered how Chloe can be as amazing as she is and yet she haven't luck in love
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. He doesn't deserve you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Bechloe and it's probably horrible so I apologize for that. Also, my first language is not English, so this reading is probably much worse. I'm so sorry to make your eyes burn like this. If you have still decided to read this, I hope you like it.

There were many things that Beca did not understand. The first of all had been her father's efforts to have her in college. The second thing had been the fact that he had ended up being part of an acapella group... And no, it wasn't a bad joke... He really was part of an acapella group, in fact he had been for two years, this being his third and penultimate year. The third thing was her fast and blossoming friendship with the culprit in her current situation, Chloe Beale. 

Those three questions had flourished for two years in her mind even though she eventually accepted her father's decision to some extent and she decided to stay in Barden. She also accepted that being in the Bellas was not as terrible as it seemed at first, less after Aubrey graduated... They got to have a small and tentative friendship but they were still better apart, by many kilometers if possible. 

And of course there was no doubt that she had enjoyed her friendship with Chloe Beale, she had enjoyed it so much on some points that it was disturbing. You could say that every day she Chloe she managed to dig a little deeper between the walls of Beca, at first she managed to create small cracks in the structure but with the passage of time she had come to crumble them.

Beca was not going to lie, she was often afraid of how easy Chloe seemed to have to enter her shell, no one else was capable of doing it in such a way. Not Amy, not Jesse, not Stacie, no one was able to go through walls like Chloe.

Chloe Beale was probably the most positive, caring, loving and extremely happy and radiant person that Beca had ever met, she always had a smile on her face, she was always willing to help her friends, she was always there to... All the world. It was like the sun, she could literally light up a room just by walking into it or at least that's what Beca thought every time the redhead walked into a room.

Despite all these incredible qualities there was something that Chloe didn't achieve no matter how hard she tried. Love, a boy who will treat her well and sincerely Beca did not understand what the problem was. How could a person like Chloe have trouble finding love? For the love of god... she should have a line of suitors! Don't they see it as Beca sees it? That girl is a fucking ray of sunshine with legs, a beautiful voice, and blue eyes the color of the same sky.

That Friday when she walked into the Bellas' house after her movie session with Jesse and was faced with silence, she knew something was wrong. Usually the girls used to be in the living room watching TV and making noise, and Chloe would jump the moment she saw Beca walk through the door, dragging her across the room to the couch next to her.

However that day nothing, there was nothing, only silence.

"Hello? Is anyone... here?... Amy?" Beca moved down the corridor somewhat uneasy by the unusual silence.

She found her room empty of hers, at least the part that was in her line of sight, which was basically Amy's messy bed. She was about to turn around when a sob stopped her.

"Fuck" Beca shouted putting one hand to her chest while she stabilized her body with the other, she may have taken a small bounce that would have made her lose her balance.

"Chloe?" I asked when I saw several fiery red locks protruding from the sheets of her own bed.

"Hello" The redhead was uncovered enough to reveal her face, reddened and stained by tears, while her eyes were watery and denoted sadness.

"Chlo" Beca didn't have to ask, for nothing really, she knew exactly what had happened "Chad?"

"Chad"

The redhead had been dating that boy Chad for a few months. Although this was not exactly the best flower in the garden so to speak. In Beca's humble opinion he was nothing more than a complete jerk and there was nothing more to prove her point every time she somehow harmed her best friend.

"And why are you here alone?" By that, she didn't mean her room, or her bed. She knew that Chloe had taken up this habit for a few months, more or less since she started confiding her romantic problems to Beca. Which she had never done before, if she had ever talked about that boy in the showers... Tom, but more things were not good at all and they barely lasted a few months.

"It's Friday, Stacie wanted to go out, CR Rose too and Amy, they all wanted to go to that campus party" Explained the girl adjusting herself to remain seated on the brunette's bed while she wiped her own tears away.

"Have they left you here alone?" Beca was beginning to feel anger rise at the very thought of her.

"No, no ... God no, I insisted, I knew you would come home because you always turn off your phone when you go out with Jesse" The redhead was right, she had several messages from the Bellas asking her to take care of Chloe when she got home and if afterwards they were both in the mood and join the party.

"You're right" The brunette locked her phone before walking up to her bed where the redhead lay, leaving the device on the small nightstand next to her bed and then sitting on it.

"What happened?" She asked her knowing perfectly well the things she would hear.

Chloe told him about the latest events. Chad had ignored her for several weeks claiming to be very busy, although it didn't take too far to know from the social media profiles of her friends that this was not true. The boy had really been busy, hanging out with his friends, spending time with a girl in his class who really annoyed Chloe, and ignoring his girlfriend.

After several weeks, today had been the day in which Chad and Chloe had "managed" to see each other in the boy's room, who had quickly hinted that he was there to have sex, despite the time without seeing the redhead, without as soon as he talked to her, the only thing he had missed about her had been the sex.

"I ... I just ... I don't get it, don't get me wrong I'm not one of those crazy and controlling girlfriends who need to know the location of her boyfriend every step of the way" Chloe explained while taking a handkerchief that Beca gave him he stretched out while the brunette got up and looked for her laptop "It's just not what I want... I love him, in a way... But I don't want a relationship like that, based on lies, possible betrayals, mistrust and meaningless sex "

Chloe was a hopeless romantic despite the fact that she had never had a serious relationship, because things had never turned out the way she wanted with the boys she had dated, the vast majority of times because of both parties. They weren't on her side, but Chloe wasn't in love with her. It's hard to achieve that idyllic idea of romantic love when you don't even really love the person you are with.

Even so, the redhead kept trying, during the last year with more enthusiasm, she had gone on many dates, and the only ones who had some fruits had been with Chad, the tall boy, with black hair, dark eyes, strong jaw and serious but friendly face, kind had been a real find. At least for the first few weeks, from then on everything had gotten worse.

"I get it" Beca took off her slippers and pulled the sheets off her own bed beside her to enter the warm cocoon Chloe had created. She knew perfectly well that the only way to help the redhead in these cases was to relax a little together while Beca calmed her down.

"Do you think I'm asking too much?" Chloe asked as she waited for Beca to settle in next to her, once she did, she didn't take long to snuggle up beside her, placing her head between the brunette's shoulder and neck while the smaller girl placed the laptop on her own lap.

"Not at all" Beca clarified as she turned on the laptop and scrolled to Netflix "The problem here is not you Chlo and you know it perfectly"

She only received a sigh in response, Chloe knew that Beca did not support her relationship with Chad, never had, not even in the beginning.

"You have all the right in the world to ask for those things in a relationship, if they are what you want, forward buddy... Go for it, but I think you are focusing it wrong" Beca did not want to argue about this issue again, she knew that Giving your personal opinion about your friend's relationship so often could lead to a fight.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe asked really confused by that part of Beca's statement.

"I mean Chad is not the person you are going to get that with" she began as she tried to focus her gaze on the main Netflix menu.

"What do you mean?"

"I know, I know it's none of my business but seriously Chloe ... He doesn't try the slightest bit to have anything special with you and you... You don't even... Do you love him?" She asked herself directly, she had left hints for months but had never asked the redhead directly.

"I... I... I want to love him" Why not? He was a handsome, smart and funny boy, he just lacked interest, they just had to develop feelings right?

"This is not how Chlo works, and someone as emotionally atrophied as I say it should worry you" Beca sighed when she heard Chloe's response, although she expected it.

"Becs..." The brunette dared to look down crossing glances with the redhead "Can we drop the subject?" She was too tired to continue talking about it.

"It's okay"

Beca scrolled through the Netflix menu in search of something decent until Chloe's surprise gasp made her decide to go for The Vampire Diaries. It wasn't really her type of show, neither really was, the Netflix account she was using was the one that Chloe, Stacie, Aubrey and Amy shared.

She knew that the redhead was watching the show anyway, her multiple mentions of Damon Salvatore forced her to do a quick Google search.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this" He sighed before hitting play on the chapter Chloe had indicated, episode 19 of the first season.

"Shut up, it's a good series, you'll love it"

Beca knew she wouldn't, from what she had heard from Chloe that it was a series of vampires with a strange love triangle between siblings. She's had enough of the vampires with Twilight, a movie she watched out of peer pressure in her high school years.

* * *

"Oh, look at that... That's romantic, I want that" Chloe pointed at the screen as the lead, that awkward and awkward girl danced with the handsome antagonist and brother of her boyfriend, her bizarre.

"Are you aware that this character... Damon, is a violent vampire with murderous tendencies and an exaggerated aggressiveness right?" Beca knew where all that attention to the character came from, the actor who played him was very attractive but...Just... Come on.

"But it's romantic" She didn't have to look to know that Chloe was pouting right then and there.

"Is that romantic? We're watching a girl dance with her boyfriend's brother" Beca pointed out rolling her eyes at the sparkle in Chloe's eyes.

"But look at them Becs, look at those looks... That's love, I'm sure they're going to end up together" She declared before letting out a dreamy sigh and accommodating herself better in the crook of her friend's neck, causing her breath to collide directly with Beca's skin that shook slightly.

"It's barely the first season" she tried to continue the discussion to distract her mind "There are many things that can happen, maybe one of you will die... _Ouuf_ " That response earned him a hard elbow in the ribs.

"Don't ever say something like that" Beca tried to reproach him but the redhead raised her arm again, threatening to give another blow "Okay, okay... Neither of them will die, eventually Damon will give up his murderous and aggressive instincts to steal her girlfriend to his little brother and be happily ever after... Better? "

The redhead nodded, before beginning to hum the song that was developing in the background in the scene, the truth is that it was a good song, perhaps it could be material for one of the special mixes that the brunette performed only for Chloe.

"I love the song" Chloe said once the scene was over "It's like... Its meaning you know?"

Beca nodded, the lyrics spoke of a woman who had suffered many love disappointments, her heart had been broken on numerous occasions but now she had found someone who really made her happy, the same woman asked that someone to take care of her, she asked him not to destroy her like everyone else had.

* * *

"It wasn't so bad, right?" Chloe asked once Beca closed the laptop after several episodes.

"Well, considering only today I have seen this and two movies I would not know what to say to you, I am somewhat overwhelmed" She had consumed more audiovisual content in an afternoon than in years.

"Oh right Jesse... How are you doing with him?" She asked the redhead, hugging Beca again after she moved away from her to leave the laptop in a safer place than the bed.

"What do you mean?... Are you going to do the same as Aubrey and Stacie? Jesse is my friend" she snorted in exasperation.

"But you watch movies with him" Beca had improved in her phobia of movies and series, but the situation had to be really insistent or bad for her to accept.

"Because he's my friend and... I don't know, I like to do it for him. I know that being my friend can be a shit, I'm tense and uncomfortable, I don't let anyone in and my tastes are rather strange" Years did not go beyond mixing

Chloe looked at her with a disapproving look, she never thought of the brunette that way.

"If I can make Jesse happy watching a movie, I will" The Treble had become a good friend in these years, their bond had strengthened despite the fact that at first Jesse was looking for more than a friendship in Beca.

Chloe was secretly proud of the progress of her best friend over the years.

"But we're just friends" She added, knowing full well that her relationship with Jesse was the center of some teasing from the Bellas.

"I know, although I don't think you are tense and uncomfortable..." Beca sighed in disagreement, yes it was "I mean, maybe you were but you have still improved a lot these years. You have become the best friend that I've never had "

Chloe was serious, despite the fact that Aubrey had always been her best friend when she met Beca she realized that her union was different. While in Aubrey she found a confidante and almost a sister. In Beca he found a connection that was still difficult to believe, their relationship was incredible, they spent time together, helped each other, faced each other's problems as their own, helped each other in the lowest moments without any shame and above all, they understood each other. It seemed that there was no need for more words for Beca to know that Chloe was sad and she needed her by her side, just like when Beca was frustrated with her studies, her father, music or the Bellas. The brunette closed in on herself but she always left a small door open for Chloe to enter.

Beca couldn't help smiling when she heard how Chloe, a person with so many friends, a person so extremely cheerful and friendly who knew practically the entire Barden campus, considered her her best friend and not only that, but the best friend she had ever had. 

"Are you blushing?" She asked the redhead raising her voice causing Beca to have to cover one of her ears.

"What? No, of course not" Beca put her own hands to her cheeks and neck feeling the temperature slightly elevated, perhaps if she was blushing.

"Oh my god ... You're totally blushing, look at you ... Awww, that shade of red makes you adorable" Chloe didn't miss the opportunity to tease Beca while the brunette covered her face with the sheet.

"I hate you" The brunette murmured under the sheet, turning around and reaching out from between the sheets to turn off the light.

"You are going to sleep?" The redhead asked laughing at the DJ's exaggerated reaction.

"Yes, it is late ... We should rest" If it was late, it must have been close to midnight.

"But Becs ..."

"Shhh... sleep, good night" She growled still under the covers in her comfortable hiding place.

The redhead could only laugh again before settling back on the side of her bed.

"Becs"

"Hum"

"I love you too" The redhead kissed what she thought was the DJ's head under the covers and into the darkness.

"Chlo"

"Hum"

"He does not deserve you"

Chloe spent several minutes thinking about that, thinking about what had happened since Beca had come home. How could her best friend make her feel better than her boyfriend? If that was so, something must be really wrong in their relationship, right?

The redhead thought about it until her dream overcame her shortly after her forcing her to let herself be carried away by Morpheus.

At some point in the middle of the night things shifted until Beca came out of hiding from her and Chloe approached the left side of the bed leaving both girls wrapped in each other for the entire night. Image that she received Amy when she returned home at dawn. The blonde took a quick photo before smiling and disappearing down the hall, to Chloe's empty room.

* * *

  
_A week later Chloe broke her relationship with Chad._


	2. The One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing Bechloe and it's probably horrible so I apologize for that. Also, my first language is not English, so this reading is probably much worse. I'm so sorry to make your eyes burn like this. If you have still decided to read this, I hope you like it.

Things had been quiet for a while after Chloe's breakup with Chad, the girl spent a few weeks somewhat saddened by the new loss of having a stable relationship and disappointment at her negative experience with the boy who had such a pleasant beginning with her.

During those weeks, Beca spent time distracting Chloe from everything that reminded her of her ex-boyfriend and her new love disappointment, trying to keep her mind distracted and focused on other areas. There were several ways in which Beca tried to capture the attention of the redhead while the girl remained downcast over her breakup.

The first time Beca chose to spend the afternoon accompanying Chloe on her long journey to heal her heart, this journey that consisted of sipping ice cream in large quantities while she watched junk shows on television.

**Flashback**

"What are you doing weird?" The DJ was coming home from class finding himself face to face with a disheveled redhead still in her night suit on the living room couch at the Bellas' house as an old broadcast of The Bachelor played on the screen in front of her.

"See how everyone finds love, except me" As always the dramatized redhead before plunging her spoon back into the large jar of ice cream she had taken from Amy's personal reserve, she would have to replace it before she realized it.

"Love? On The Bachelor? She thought you were addicted enough to this show to know it's nothing but a fake"

"It's not a fake... At least not everything" You would have to be crazy to say that everything was real, but still there was some reality or so Chloe hoped.

"No, not everything. Only 90% of what you are seeing" The brunette moved closer until she was sitting in the free space next to the redhead.

Immediately afterwards she propped her feet on the small coffee table in front of her despite the redhead's complaints.

"So we have substituted murderous vampires for this?" She asked herself after a while in silence.

Chloe rolled her eyes before adjusting her position until she was able to reverse it so that her head rested on Beca's shoulder while the ice cream bucket remained on her lap and the spoon was constantly being filled thanks to her left hand, while her right hand rested engaged in holding the remote control.

"It's not just about murderous vampires"

Chloe tried to argue defending her point of view before getting a few teasing from the brunette.

"Anyway, it's not about that" she tried to explain again "At this moment I prefer to simply not think and see something simpler"

To watch a series you had to be attentive and willing to follow the plot and the performance of the characters in the situation, it was an effort for which you had to be willing, but in this situation it was not the most suitable or desirable.

"So you practically just accepted that to watch this type of program you don't have to think" The DJ reflected receiving an elbow from the redhead in the leg.

"Shut up for once, I didn't mean that"

Beca did what they asked of her and just hung out with Chloe as the show unfolded, occasionally complaining about the actions of the participants, questioning them and putting them in doubt with different taunts that elicited more than one laugh from the redhead.

The brunette was delighted with the sound, that was her little hidden pleasure, making Chloe Beale laugh whenever she could.

She loved the way she is letting her jaw drop, her smile furrowed her face revealing that perfect teeth, her eyebrows rose, her shine reached her eyes showing pure delight and happiness. Not long after her, her head was reached back just before the first sounds came out of her throat as her entire body vibrated from the loud laugh that continued all the previous movements.

During the hours they spent sitting there, some of the Bellas arrived, the first was Lily who only said hello (or so they think) before going to her room, shortly after Flo arrived home, murmured something in her language and disappeared down the stairs.

Minutes later Stacie and Cynthia-Rose arrived and even spent some time with the two, while they shared some looks of surprise and confusion as they saw how Beca simply allowed herself to be used as a pillow and human stuffed animal, even letting Chloe take her hand and occasionally play. with your fingers in the ad breaks instead of looking at your phone or something else.

How was something like this possible? Beca hated human contact! Okay, it is true that she had improved in the last few years, she had improved too much to tell the truth. The first-year Scholarship would have thrown up when she saw this scene of herself two years later with Chloe Beale, too much closeness, too much contact, human warmth and affection in general, it was all too much.

Yet there she was, like nothing else, looking perfectly comfortable in the situation. She might want to help Chloe get over her breakup, but it wasn't an excuse, all the girls wanted to help and none of them did the things that Beca had for the redhead day after day since she broke up with Chad. For crying out loud, she didn't even love him, why was the DJ so concerned about a breakup that she shouldn't even hurt? Was it just because Chloe was her best friend?

"Well, I better go, I should start studying that exam if I want to stay here" Stacie said getting up from her seat.

"Oh yeah, the exam, me too" Cynthia-Rose added, closely following the taller girl.

As expected neither the brunette nor the redhead were unfazed, they barely whispered "see you later."

Minutes later, Jessica and Ashley had that when they saw the scene between their captains they only shrugged their shoulders, it was not so unusual to see them like that, only now everyone was realizing it.

**End Flashback.**

"You're kidding?" Again Beca complained this time raising her voice and even addressing television as if the program participants could hear her through the screen and time, since the program was old.

"Oh god... He just... He just picked Kristen?" Chloe asked still not believing what she had just witnessed.

"He has done it"

"She was literally her worst choice... How could he choose her?"

Chloe had once again intensified the level of drama by getting Beca to put her own anger aside to focus on the redhead. She inevitably had to laugh when she saw her so angry with the already empty ice cream bucket in her hands, her night suit wrinkled from spending hours on the sofa and the horse still turned upside down like a bird's nest.

"I guess sometimes we choose the worst options" reflected Beca trying not to sound too philosophical "You know, humans are too stupid to realize what we have in front of us and all that stuff"

Chloe smiled at the phrase before thinking more deeply about it, it applied perfectly to her decisions, suddenly she felt some pressure on her chest.

"We accept the love we think we deserve" The redhead was trying to joke by citing a movie that she knew that Beca had been forced to see.

"I hate that movie"

"Sure, because you are a badass without feelings" she quoted the redhead before adding "You even drink black coffee, like your soul"

"You seem to have understood Beale"

The DJ seemed most satisfied with this definition despite the double meaning of it and the irony that came from the redhead, irony that he decided to ignore in favor of the literal meaning of the words.

"You're adorable"

Chloe on the other hand could only smile foolishly, despite her sarcasm she knew perfectly well that that phrase had pleased the brunette.

"Hate you"

"I love you too" Chloe knew perfectly well that the brunette's words were only her way of expressing herself, she wishes she could do it differently with the appropriate words, but she would wait for the right moment.

* * *

Then there was that party that Chloe dragged Beca. The party was at a frat near the Barden campus, it could well be the place that the DJ least wanted to be at that moment, but he was there with the Bellas, although he had not come for them.

They all knew the real reason for accepting her, Chloe had made that wet puppy face, while her blue eyes seemed to water, with her lower lip protruding and trembling, how was she going to refuse before that?

"Yeeeesss! Come on, it'll be so much fun" Chloe hadn't hesitated to change her entire easy expression, demonstrating her falsehood and earlier deception before taking Beca's hand and throwing her upstairs, forcing her to dress in the right clothes to make sure that he was really going to the happy party.

Spoiler alert, it wasn't. Not at all, he had to see Chloe all night from one side to the other dancing with different strangers, who did not exactly have the best intentions, he even saw several go overboard when placing their hands on the redhead's body.

And another one of them, the most terrifying, tried to reach the redhead's drink, with clear intentions of putting something inside her red glass with Vodka and Sprite.

"Chloe, come on... Come with me" The DJ did not hesitate to approach and take the redhead's hand away from the guy who complained "You are repulsive, don't come near her again, or anyone else"

Without saying more he moved as far away from the area as possible, hoping not to see that guy again in her life.

"Chloe... Be careful buddy, that guy was fucking scary and has tried to take your glass several times" The brunette even doubted that he was the age he should be, in his opinion he was over 30 and several prison sentences for sexual abuse.

"Who? Dave?" The redhead looked back looking for the guy who had disappeared into the crowd, probably scared after they discovered him.

"Yes Dave" he doubted it was his real name and luckily he was gone or at least he wasn't around.

"It was nice" The laughing redhead from the river in her obvious drunken state, but Beca's look was not exactly comical "Okay, it was something scary"

"Please be careful" Beca's voice was harsh and reproachful "If I hadn't been around" What if she hadn't been watching? The guy could have done anything.

"Sorry... Becs I... I'm really sorry, I didn't think it could be... Nothing bad" The girl sounded sorry, despite being drunk her senses weren't totally overridden and she quickly realized of the seriousness of the matter.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault, you couldn't imagine anything like that" The DJ opened his arms waiting for the redhead to accept the show of affection, he immediately did, sighing with relief as he was surrounded by the warmth of the smaller girl.

That was Chloe Beale's blessing and curse, she was not able to see evil in people, she could only see goodness and good intentions, even when there were none.

Shortly after Beca urged Chloe to continue with the party, that little incident would not have to inhibit her. She promised to stay close and notify the other girls of "Dave's" possible presence. Stacie quickly went to find the boys who belonged to the frat, so they will make sure the guy was not still at the party.

By the end of the night Chloe had gotten the number of a certain Steve, tall, blond, green eyes, he reminded her a bit of Luke from the radio station. 

* * *

Chloe spent several weeks occasionally dating this guy, Steve, until one day she came home in low spirits and her makeup messed with tears.

Her cries were what she received that day when she returned home with the other Bellas.

"What's going on here?" She asked, alarmed when she heard Beca's screams.

Her getting the attention of the five girls who were participating in what looked like medieval torture directed at the DJ.

"Nothing"Amy replied from the sofa in the living room when she saw Chloe in the front door.

"Help" Beca moaned from her position on the couch, while being held by her hands and feet, Jessica and Ashley or Ashley and Jessica held her legs, while her arms were held by Amy and Cynthia Rose, on the other hand Stacie was leaning over him. The girl's face holding a small vial to her eyes. All of them wore masks and sunglasses.

"Shut up, Shorty" Amy didn't hesitate to take a cushion and hit Beca in the face of her now that Stacie had pulled away from her.

"Chlo..." Beca tried again, appealing to the redhead's concern that she still didn't understand anything.

"You shut up" Amy repeated hitting her harder again, to which the brunette gave up.

"What's going on here?" Chloe asked this time turning to Stacie that she was doing the cooking while she took off her mask and sunglasses.

"Beca has conjunctivis" she replied simply taking a sip from the glass of water that she had poured herself.

"Oh" Now that she remembered, she had urged Beca to go see the campus doctor, she had had very irritated eyes for several days, in addition to saying she felt very itchy.

"Yes... the doctor prescribed an eye drop and we've been trying to put both damn eyes in her eyes for about an hour" Stacie was exhausted, they had tried doing it in a thousand different ways, with Beca sitting, standing, lying down, but the brunette he did not let any of the Bellas get close enough to his eye with the eye drops, he always pulled away, pushed or kicked them until they had to move away for fear of gouging out an eye.

Chloe frowned at the thought of Beca's fear that nothing but her own hand would somehow make contact with her eyes, putting eye drops on her would not be an easy task.

"What happened to you red?" The tall girl asked referring to Chloe's makeup ruined by her tears.

"Oh, nothing... I... I have dated Steve" The other girl nodded knowing this fact "And we had a little discussion, nothing more.

"You're not even officially dating and he's already making you cry? Fuck Beale, you have to make a better choice" Stacie joked but at the same time said her most sincere opinion on Chloe's situation.

"I know"

"Relax, you'll work it out... And if you can't leave that idiot and look for someone better, you'll find the one" Stacie rested her hand on Chloe's shoulder, giving a subtle squeeze.

"You're right"

Someone better, the phrase sounded as logical as finding the right person, why was it so difficult for him to find that someone that everyone around him was talking about?

"So... Maybe you can help us with the problem of our mini captain... now that you're back" Stacie proposed seeing the light at the end of the tunnel, if someone could help them in this situation, it was Chloe "If you're in the mood for deal with wild Beca right now "

"I'll go take my makeup off"

Stacie couldn't hold back and made a victory gesture as she watched the redhead disappear upstairs now. She wasn't sure she could get close to Beca once without strangling her with her bare hands.

* * *

"This is your great solution Stacie? Chloe?" She asked Amy deflating after the excitement that she had produced knowing that the girl had found a solution to Beca's problem.

"Wait and see" Stacie was sure of her point "Here you go redhead"

"I don't need it, I have an excellent immune system, it will also be fast" Chloe denied Stacie's proposal to use a mask and glasses to protect herself from Beca's infection.

"Girls, please move away" she asked kindly the redhead seeing how Jessica, Ashley and Flo were still holding the DJ on the couch, they were afraid that if they let her go, Beca she would run as far as possible.

The three girls did as requested and stepped aside as they got rid of their goggles and masks.

"Good luck" I wish Flo giving the eye drops to Chloe who did not hesitate to approach a tired Beca.

"Chlo, help me" Beca asked too much to get up, she had been fighting for at least an hour against five girls much older than her.

"Oww honey, how long have you been kicking for them to let you go?" Chloe hated seeing Beca have a hard time, anyway.

"An hour"

The redhead kept approaching, until she was next to the brunette and she did not hesitate to push her disheveled hair behind her ears before kneeling next to the sofa, being at a height higher than Beca still lying down, that way she could see his eyes perfectly from above.

"So conjunctivitis" The brunette had both very irritated eyes, red on the outside and inside the blood vessels seemed more abundant than ever, red and swollen ready to explode.

"Becs... your eyes are horrible" The redhead commented after looking closely at both of them, while Beca awaited the lost look in the redhead's blue eyes, whenever she looked at them, she was lost in them, they were simply impressive.

"Thanks Beale, you look good too" Beca joked when she realized Chloe's words.

"I didn't mean that silly... Honey you have to use the eye drops or tomorrow this will be much worse, you can cause a much more serious infection... You could lose an eye! You could lose both eyes!" She exclaimed the redhead now truly worried, things had gotten a lot worse since the previous day, if they let it go one more day, what would happen?

"Fuck... I know, I already know, but I can't Chloe. I just can't, every time I see the eye drop approaching or the drop falling into my eye, I just can't stand the idea."

"I know, and I understand Becs. We all have irrational fears but we're talking about your health" Chloe's voice was harsh this time, she had to make Beca see reason, she knew that the little brunette wasn't trying to control herself.

"But Chloe..." she flinched when she saw Chloe holding the eye drops in her hand.

"Nothing, Beca, it's a health issue, you have to control yourself and let me put the eye drops on you"

"I can not"

"Look... I wore contact lenses, I hate having to wear glasses and that's why I decided to wear contact lenses, before wearing them I also had the same fear that you have, but I learned to control it" Chloe understood Beca better than anyone, when at fifteen years she got fed up with wearing glasses and started wearing contact lenses.

The redhead perfectly remembers cold sweat on her back when she saw the eye doctor's finger covered with the contact lens approaching and even touching her eye. Even when she was able to do it herself it was such a horrible feeling the first few times.

"You have to distract yourself somehow" Chloe thought looking for something that will help Beca focus on something else.

"I have proposed to look at my boobs" Stacie added from behind, where she and the other Bellas watched the interaction hoping that Chloe would dominate the monster.

At these words Beca only blushed and looked anywhere but the Bellas, or Chloe.

"Thanks Stacie" Chloe muttered as she saw the DJ even more shy and self-conscious than her before.

Chloe tried to bring the eye drops to Beca several times, to place her in the correct potion before dropping the drop, but all her attempts were useless, Beca would move away in one way or another, although she was much more docile than when the girls held her.

"Ok, this is not working"

Then an idea crossed her mind, maybe that would be enough, she just had to relax Beca with her voice and before she realized it, everything would end.

"Come on Becs, look at me.. Please, Beca look at me" The little brunette did as they asked.

She flinched when Chloe placed the eye drops on top of her head, slowly approaching her eyes, stopping at the ideal distance.

"Okay, now I need you to keep your eyes open, the drop has to get into the eye for this to work" she explained how hers will talk to a small child.

"Ok... Eyes wide open" Beca was willing to control herself this time, Chloe had already managed to place the eye drops in the ideal position now she only needed that stupid drop and it would all end.

"Exactly... Just look me in the eye and focus on my voice Becs, it will only be a second, I promise you will not feel it at all, it will go away as soon as it came" The redhead promised while she kept the brunette's gaze, while his hand remained raised, waiting for the moment to squeeze the eye drops and drop the drop.

Beca on the part of her was more and more hypnotized, the closeness of Chloe, her eyes and her voice had her totally absorbed. Especially her eyes, those big light blue orbs so fucking impressive that they looked at her from so close. Chloe's gaze reflected so many things, one only had to look at her to know her state of mind and this time they seemed to reflect some pain, confusion, concern and something else that she was not able to detect. Beca supposed that the worry in this case was her fault, although she did not understand where the pain was coming from or the other feeling that she did not seem to be able to decipher but that she was definitely making the redhead's pupils dilate every time.

The DJ was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't realize which drop had fallen until he entered her eye and felt the moisture from it suddenly bothering her.

Despite the moment neither of them moved, they maintained the same position in which they remained looking at each other, lost in each other's eyes until the loud scream behind them pulled them out of their own bubble.

The five Bellas present there soon began to scream and let loose everywhere before approaching Chloe to hug her despite her kneeling position on the floor.

"You're fucking aca-awesome ginger" Amy congratulated who couldn't believe how easy it had been after the hour they had spent trying to do the same thing that Chloe had achieved in a few minutes.

"Damn girl, I have to admit that I didn't think it was possible, but you've got someone to prefer something more than my tits, I congratulate you" Stacie as she always took things to the sexual field.

"Thanks"

"Was that all? I thought it would be something else... I mean... I didn't like it, but I thought it would be much more disgusting... Like... I don't know, something much more screwed up" Beca was surprised because things had been much easier and much less painful and uncomfortable than he had thought at first.

"It's a drop of eye drops, not acid Becs" The redhead laughed when she saw the DJ so confused by the lack of pain.

"Well... It was pretty easy wasn't it?" At this she only got the complaints from the girls, except for Chloe.

"By the way Beca... Not if you remember but I only put a drop on you and you have two eyes" Chloe remembered, getting back into position and forcing Beca to do the same.

"Okay, I'm ready" Beca warned with the passing of a few seconds relaxing, once she did it Chloe began again with the previous process, distracting Beca with her eyes and voice and she was easily carried away by the redhead. A second drop didn't sound so bad if she could experience the same feeling again.

* * *

_A few days later Chloe took Stacie's advice and dumped that asshole Steve._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, I can only thank you for reading. I'd like to know your opinion in the comments. See you next time!
> 
> And remember what the say, dilated pupils are a symbol of attraction. You can check it on Google.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, I can only thank you for reading. I'd like to know your opinion in the comments. See you next time!


End file.
